Big Brother 4: (LoverOfAllTheTurtles)
This is the fourth season in Turtle's Big Brother Fanon, the last was Big Brother 3: (LoverOfAllTheTurtles). It was proceeded by Big Brother 5: (LoverOfAllTheTurtles) Twists *'Head of Household' - Each week the remaining houseguests will compete for HOH, this gives them the chance to nominate two other hosuemates each week. A person can not win HOH back to back. *'POV' - Power of Veto, or POV, is a competition that is held each week after nominations are held. This competition gives one housemate the chance to change the nominees. The HOH will replace any nominee taken off the block. *'Redemption' - Three former housemates, who were all voted out early, will not start the game with the rest of the housemates, they will move in after the first person is evicted from the game. Houseguests Season Summary On Day 1, 12 new contestants entered the Big Brother house, hoping to last 75 days to claim the grand prize. Right away, they were suspicious on such a low number of house-guests, and deduced others would join them eventually. At the first HOH competition, Garrett won. He was in an alliance labeled the "Muscle Pack" with Hunter and Steve. Other alliance included La Femmes; Brooke, Casey, Vicky, & Jane, who had Sasha on their side. But another alliance, calling themselves the final six, formed which included Hunter, Ryan, Vicky, Lauren, Felix, & Casey. Hunter quickly made some final two deals with Ryan and Lauren. At the first nomination ceremony, Garrett put up Sasha and Ryan, due to not being aligned with either. At the POV, Garrett won the second competition, and several housemates talked about getting him out as soon as possible. Garrett, hoping to make a move, replaced Ryan with Felix, and Felix was soon evicted in a shocking 5-4 vote. On Day 14, after Felix was evicted, Hannah Dubar, Joey Brown, and Logan Ship from the first 3 seasons, competed in a competition before moving into the house, Logan won and was granted safety for the week, meaning he could not be nominated, but could compete in neither the HOH or the POV competition. Hunter gladly introduced Logan and Joey to the muscle pack alliance, much to the displeasure of Steve. The final six (now five) alliance renamed themselves the Sleepers, hoping to rise to power later on in the game, as Hunter organized the Ryan, Garrett, Casey, Jane, Lauren, Steve, and Vicky. The trio of returnee players also made alliances with one another. Earl, who had been playing socially, was affiliated with a lot of alliances, but not officially a member of any. At the next HOH competition, Hunter won and found it hard to put up someone not in an alliance with him, he eventually decided on Hannah and Brooke, hoping to not rock the boat. Earl won the POV and saved his closest friend in the house, Brooke. Sasha, having a major breakdown and threatening to walk, demanded Hunter put him up for eviction, everyone seeing how rough Sasha was handling the game, put the game on hold as they unanimously evicted her 11-0 on Day 21. Next the houseguests competed in their third HOH competition where Hannah won. At the nomination ceremony she put up Hunter, for putting her up last time, and Steve for his close relation to Hunter. At the POV Steve won and shocked everyone when he used it on Hunter and not himself. Hannah, fearing an all male alliance, put up Garrett in Hunter's place, from there the majority of the house decided that Steve was too closely aligned to Hunter, and evicted him 7-3. Voting history